Didn't See This Coming!
by Luner Midnight
Summary: Hinata was on a mission to get married. But Naruto is able to stop it. But will he learn about the past and find out things he didn't want to know or will it all stay a big secret form him?
1. Didn't See This Coming

**Didn"t See This Coming!**

**Here you go Uzumki Ricky. I typed this one handed. :) Just so everyone else knows I was in a bad car accident a couple of months ago and I haven't had anythin to write about but I think I am ready to get back in the game. So if it is bad, sorry but I will try my best. Thanks. Reviews are welcome and so are flames. :)**

As she walked down the street to go home she didn't expect to see him sitting by a tree looking so thoughtful. But she braved herself and went to him and ask what he was up too.

"Umm...Naruto what are you doing?" Sakura asked. She had never seen Naruto so frustrated. Even on missions.

Naruto looks up. "Oh Sakura! I was just thinking about who I would need for my new mission." Naruto explained to her.

Sakura laughed. She thought it was funny how Naruto planned a mission that he would never comand.

"Wha..what's so funny Sakura?" Naurto asked. I didn't see how anything that he said was funny.

"Naruto who would give you a mission?" Sakura quit laughing. She could tell Naruto was being serious.

Naruto looked at her and then he spoke. "Granny Tsunade did. She gave me a mission. I just have to escort some heir to another country or something like that. This heir is going to marry so prince or something." Naruto explained his mission.

Sakura looked at Naurto. "Naruto are you sure you are the one in charge?" Sakura knew exactly who he was talking about and she was pretty sure he wasn't suppose to be on the mission at all.

"No, Granny is going to give me the information later. Why?" Naruto asks her.

Sakura looks up. "Oh no reason, I was just wondering that's all. Well got to go. I have to help out at the clinic today." Sakura excused herself and then headed to the clinic to talk to Lady Tsunade.

As Sakura arrives she see's Lady Tsunade and flags her down.

"M'Lady may I have a word with you?" Sakura asks.

Tsunade turns to see Sakura with concern in her face. "What is it Sakura you have a mission to go on in two hours." Tsunade says in a comanding tone.

Sakura looks at her and takes a deep breath before she continues. "Naruto says he is the one forming the team to escort Hinata, but it is Neji who is. Am I right M'Lady?" Sakura looks at Tsunade.

Tsunade sighs then puts down her paper work. "Yes Neji is in charge of that heir. Naruto is escorting an heir but this one is going to the Villege Hidden in the Sand. Tamari thinks that Gaara could use a friend that will never leave his side, so we are delivering it to him."

Sakura sighs. "Thank goodness, if he learned it was Hinata then we would all die. He would lose it." Sakura left the conversation at that and left the clinic.

A couple hours later Sakura and the rest of the members of the squad Neji formed met up along with Hinata.

"Everyone understand the point of the mission and know what needs to be done?" Everyone nodded. Then they left. Hinata took one last look at the villege and then joined the others.

Hinata couldn't believe that she was leaving her only home for some arrange marrige that was set up between a clan that her father had never spoken about even before she was born. Her father said it was a promise he made to a dear friend long ago.

Hinata didn't care it meant she had to leave her friends and family and the one person she truly loved Naruto. It wasn't fair but she couldn't tell her father that. It was a promise and she knew that her family never went back on their word.

After and hour of Neji and the others being gone. Naruto and Choji left to deliver the present to Gaara. Naruto couldn't believe that they gave him the mission to deliever a cat.

"This is so stupid. Why do I always get the lame missions?" Naruto complained. Choji rolled his eyes.

"Just be happy we even got a mission Naruto. You could be at home doing nothing you know." Choji replied. He knew Naruto wasn't one for taking light missions but a mission was better then no mission and Naruto knew that.

"Yeah I am, I just want something with a little more action that's all." Naruto said.

**Both Neji and Naruto's teams stop to rest.**

"It will be a couple of days before we arrive." TenTen spoke to Hinata. Hinata turned and nodded.

"Come on Hinata?" Sakura spoke softly. "It wont be that bad." But in truth Sakura had no clue what was going to happen. She just knew the basics of the arrangement.

Neji didn't like the idea of her marring to someone outside the villege. He had taken the role as older brother and he wanted to protect her no matter what.

**Naruto and Choji**

"Why does Gaara need a cat?" Naruto asks. I mean all it's going to do is run from him. I mean I would if he was my owner." Naruto said bluntly.

"You know Naruto if you hadn't teased him he wouldn't have scratched you and you wouldn't be mad at him. So leave the cat alone and ignore him." Choji said as he cooked their dinner.

Naruto glared at the cage that the cat was in. He didn't do that much just a poke here and there and maybe pulled his tail a little but nothing to deserve the big scratch that was left on his hand. "Stupid cat." Naruto said.

**Thanks guys this is chapter one of this story. I hope its somewhat ok. Sorry I haven't writen in a long time. Tell me how I did. Thanks. :)**


	2. Really?

**REALLY?**

**Sorry its been a couple of days. I have been havin issues with my arm again and so that is why update is a little late. I hope you like this chapter. I am not sure how this story is goin to turn out. I am just writin what comes to mind. So here is chapter two! Enjoy! :)**

Naruto and Choji continued on with their journey as well and Neji and his squade. Neither squade knew what to expect when they arrived to there destinations. Naruto expected it to be quick and easy, Neji expected to have complications. But then again that would have been to easy for both squades.

As Naruto and Choji reached the villege gates they were attacked.

"You there, where is the heir?" Naruto looked up to see a masked figure. Naruto checked his suroundings. He was surounded.

"Choji protect the cat." Naurto couldn't believe it. _What idiot would be after some stupid cat? I mean it's a cat! _Then masked men went after Naruto. Choji left to hide the cat and Naruto was left alone.

"Why do you want the heir?" Naruto asked. Naruto was already in fighting mode. He will do anything to complete this mission.

Another man appeared behind the leader. "Sir the Hyuga heir is not among them. It was a decoy mission." The leader turns to see the scouting ninja and nods to the others.

"Tell Lady Tsunade that we will get the Hyuga heir one way or another she will never marry a prince that was never born! Fall back!" Naruto wasn't sure what happened. One moment they were there and the next they were gone.

Choji retunred and Naruto was still thinking about the meeting that just took place. "Wh...what the heck do they want with Hinata?" Naruto yelled.

Naruto and Choji continued on with the mission but all the while Naruto pondured why they were after Hinata and what did he mean by a prince that was never born. None of it made any sense and he knew he had to get back to the villege to make sure that Hinata was alright.

**In a land that has been forgotten**

"Is that the place?" TenTen asked as she walked up beside Neji. "It seems so lonely."

Neji looked at the villege and then scouted the area. "Yes well what do you expect. I mean only powerful clans know of this place. This is the only place that demons can live without being killed or hunted for power." Neji spoke with coldness in his voice.

Neji and TenTen turn to see Sakura and Hinata talking. "Do you think she is ready?" TenTen asks Neji with concer. Over the years she knew that Hinata and him were growing closer and maybe he might miss her if she were to disappear.

"It is not up to me and you know that TenTen." Neji said as he walked to the girls to cammaned that they move quickly incase someone were to ambush them.

They made there way to the villege and waited for someone to show them the way to the prince.

"Maybe no one lives her anymore?" Sakura spoke. But when she did a little girl appeared and grabbed her hand.

"Oh no many of us live here. We were just making sure you were leaf ninja." The little girl smile.

"But where did you..." Sakura was amazed by her. The others were amazed at how small she was.

"Excuse me little girl can we speak to your mother or father?" Neji said with authority.

The little girl started to laugh and then she looked at Neji and smiled. "Your funny. But I guess it's not your fault. They have kept mortals away for years. I mean the only humans that live here are the guardians and the Queen." The little girl tried to fight the urge to laugh.

"Enough Tetie. You are suppose to be scouting. Go." Ninja's around Sakura and Hinata's ages came up to them. "Sorry bout that. Tetie is our hyper demon." The cammanding one spoke. "Names Saori and this is Kari." They waved.

"Your Neji, TenTen, Sakura, and Lady Hinata correct?" Kari asked. They all nodded.

"Umm...excuse me?" Sakura asked. Both Saori and Kari looked up. "Did you say that, that little girl is a demon?" They both nodded their response.

"Yes she is one of the oldest. Is that a problem?" Kari asked.

"No it's fine. We just didn't expect Demon land to live to it's name that's all." Neji answered before one of them spoke anymore rude then they already had.

"Please follow us. Lady Nasika is waiting for you." Saori said and then turned to show them the way to the palace.

As they entered a servent took their packs and they continued on there way. Hinata was worried that maybe the prince would hate her and send her back. That she could live with. That would mean home and nothing but home.

Saori knocked on a door. "Enter." They heard an older woman say. Saori and Kari both opened the double door. "Our guest are here already?" The woman asked.

"Yes M'Lady. They have brought Lady Hinata as you predicted." Saori answered. The woman nodded. "Is there anything else we can do for you?" With a shake of the womans head both Saori and Kari retreated to a wall and stood.

"Welcome to my palace. I am Nasika." The woman said as she turns to face them. with a smile. "Are you hungry or thirsty? Please feel free to ask for anything." Her smile just got bigger with each word she said.

"Well I...OUCH! What was that for Neji?" TenTen asked. Neji gave her a stern look. TenTen put her head down. "Never mind." She said and then waited for instructions for her Ladyship.

"Saori, Kari will you get foods and drinks for our guest? They have to be hungry." She said with happiness.

TenTen grined and was so happy. "YAY! She has food and drinks! Oh thank you so much!" TenTen said with excitement.

Nasika laughed. "Well I know how teenagers can be. Saori and Kari are the same ages as Hinata and Sakura."

Saori and Kari returned with food and drinks for everyone. They all started to eat and then when it was almost time to rest for the night Hinata had to ask.

"Where is the prince?" Hinata asked.

**Thanks to all of you for readin my story. I hope you liked it as much as I liked writin it. :)**


	3. Well That's A Surprise

**Well That's A Surpise!**

**Alright here is the third chapter! I will try to update as often as I can. So with out futher waitin here is the next chapter! :)**

Everyone was suprised when Hinata asked where the prince was. Hinata just held her head high and waited for an answer. Nasika smiled and took a sip of her tea.

"Hinata tell me. Who is it that has won your heart? Is it a man or is it a demon?" Nasika asked. She was challenging Hinata and she wanted to see how far she could go before Hinata broke down.

Hinata looked Nasika in the eye. "Both. Naruto is both a man and a demon. He may look like a normal person but he carries the Nine Tail Fox demon in him." Hinata said proudly to Nasika and to anyone else who was listening to her at that moment.

Naskia smirked and took another sip of her tea. "So tell me would you be happy to stand by his side for when he fails?" Naskia wasn't sure how far she could push her.

Hinata looked at Nasika and kept her calm. "Naruto wont fail he will become someone great and prove everyone wrong.

**Arriving**

Naruto and Choji arrived with a complete mission. It took time and practice but Naruto learned to keep his mouth shut around Temari.

"Thanks you too. Glad you guys didn't have a problem doing this for me. I just think this will be a perfect gift for Gaara. " Temari smiled and before she even had a chance to hide the cat Gaara enters the room.

Temari looks worried. "Hey Gaara." She says hoping he will just pass on through and the cat will stay quite. But that would be to easy for Temari now wouldn't it.

"Meow!" Gaara turns to Temari.

"What was that?" Gaara asks. Temari tries to pass it off. "Temari is that a cat I hear?" Gaara asks.

"What? Oh no. Of course not. Why would I have a cat. You hate them." Temari said with a cheerful smile. Again the cat couldn't stay quite. "Meeeeow!" Gaara gives a disgusting look to Temari.

"Temari get rid of it. NOW!" Gaara continued on with his task at hand. "We have other things to worry about like the Hyuga heir and her marrige to the Prince of Demons." Gaara said as he entered his office.

Temari gives herself a facepalm. "Really Garra?" She says. Then turns to Naruto and Choji.

"What the hell did he just say?" It takes everything Naruto has to hold in his anger. "What about Hinata getting marrie?" He says calmly.

Temari sighs. "This mission was to keep you from discovering the truth of what they were doing in the Leaf. Hinata has vowed to marry the Prince of demons in order to keep peace between her family and the demons." She explaind.

Naruto couldn't understand why he was getting so worked up over Hinata getting married. "Where is this place?" He asked. He had to make sure Hinata wanted to do this and not her father saying she had too.

"Naruto...we aren't suppose to tell you. Gaara knew not to tell but I guess he thinks you have a right too. It's in a place long forgotten." Temari started to explain.

"I don't care what anyone thinks just tell me where to go." Naruto said frustrated. Temari was about to tell him the way when Gaara came back out.

"You must listen to the beast within in order to find the land long forgotten." He told him. Naruto was confused at first but then he remembered something.

"I have to talk to the kyuubi in order to find this place. Is it cause the Land Long Forgtten was once his home?" Naruto asked. But he didn't want an answer he just decided to ask for the help that is needed and get it over with.

Naruto took a deep breath in and let it out. He repeated this until he could feel the pull to talk to the Kyuubi.

"Well this is a surprise. It's not often you make yourself known unless in danger. To what do I owe the honnor of having you come to me?" He spoke in a venomus voice.

Naruto kept calm. "I need to go find the Land Long Forgotten. I need to talk to someone there. Please tell me how to get there." Naruto asked.

The Kyuubi stares at Naruto. "What is in my home land that makes you ask to go there? If it were up to me no one would go there. But the wench has everyone wrapped around her finger." The Kyuubi stops and looks at Naruto. "I will take you there but you must do as I say boy or suffer a terible death. Understand?" Naruto nodded.

Naruto came out of the cell and looked at Choji. "Well what do you say to another mission?" He asks.

"You can count me in Naruto!" Choji smiles.

Gaara and Temari watch as they leave to go the Land Long Forgotten.

"Gaara what is the point of us trying to hide it from him if you were ganna tell him the whole time?" She asks. Gaara turns to his sister and then turns back to the retreating Naruto.

"Cause after everything he has a right to not be in the dark any longer." He says and turns to go to his office.

Temari watched her brother enter his office. "Well Gaara seems Naruto has changed the way you look at life now." Temari smiles then looks back at Naruto to watch him leave. _Thanks Naruto for what you did for Gaara._

Naruto and Choji set out to find the other squad. _Hinata is this really what you want? To marry someone from a place that has never been mentioned before to someone you don't know?_

**Well this is the third chapter! Sorry I know I said I would try to update sooner but the more I looked at my room the more it made me mad. So I had to clean. :) Well I hope to have chapter four up sooner this time. Well enjoy. :)**


	4. Never! Part 1

**Never! (Part 1)**

**So sorry that this update was forever! This is just one of those times where nothin was workin for me. But here is the fourth chapter. I tried to make it super good. So let me know what ya'll think and I will try my very, very hardest to update as quickly as ever!**

A week had gone by and there was no word from either Neji's squad or Naruto's. Tsunade was furious. She knew very well Naruto had gone to find Hinata. "He couldn't leave well enough alone could he?" Tsunade spoke as she paced the floor.

"Who you talking to Grandma?" Tsunade turned to see Naruto and Neji's squade waiting to give a report.

"Uhhh...Just where the hell have you been? Don't you know how to send me updates on missions?" Tsunade yelled and they all took the heat from it.

"We are sorry M'Lady. We were very busy trying to protect Hinata and the Queen. It was a very active mission." Neji spoke quickly.

Tsunade looked at them all and sat down. "Very well then enlighten me."

No one spoke. It was very difficult to tell something you were sworn to keep secret. Then Naruto stepped forward and spoke.

Sakura wanted to pull him back but Neji kept her in her spot.

"Well you see Grandma when we got there it was pretty active battle going on. I mean it was a huge one." Naruto spoke and with out interuption.

"Hey Naruto what do you think that is?" Choji asks as they arrive the Land that has been Forgotten.

Naruto looked a head and felt something strange yet familar. "Lets get a closer look." Naruto said. Naruto couldn't get rid of the anticipation of finding the others and leaving.

When they arrived the found a battle raging between Neji, TenTen and Two strange men with odd chakras. Naruto assesed the area and saw Hinata and Sakura. He looked at Choji and motioned to the girls. Choji nodded in agreement and they set off.

Naruto and Choji join Sakura and HInata. Both were shocked to see the two boys appear out of nowhere.

"Why the hell are you here? Choji you were suppose to distract him not tell him." Sakura spoke with anger in her voice.

Choji didn't trun around to look. He knew that if he did he was sure to get hit by the woman.

"What! Choji you were in on it too? Man I can't believe this. I guess Gaara is the only one I can trust now a days. Some friends you are." Naruto wined as he watched the battle. "Hey umm...Sakura what the heck is going on?"

Sakura looked from Choji to Naruto then sighed. "Well these men are trying to keep Hinata from marring the Prince of Demons. But we can't let the happen due to the fact that it was a promise to someone long ago. We have to make sure she marries. So those girls are fighting to protect Hinata." Sakura explained to the both of them. Hianta just hid behind Sakura and watched the battle.

Hinata didn't want to see the look on Naruto's face as all the information sank into him. She knew he knew her love for him. But to find out that she was engaged from the moment she was born would be hard on a lot of people.

"That isn't right. Hinata I know you don't want this. I mean you...you..." Naruto lost thought.

In that moment he realized how much he cared for Hinata. She meant more then just a friend. She was always there for him. Why the hell did it take so long to figure it out. Naruto asked the same question over and over again.

Tsuande watched Naruto with wonder then got sick of the story. She had enough she slamed her first on her desk and stood up. "Enough. This story is rediculause none the less. Hinata why are you not with the Prince of Demons right now?"

Hinata looked form floor to Tsunade and then back at the floor. "Ummm...well...you see..." Hinata remembered what Naskia said, then looked at Tsunade. "He didn't want to marry me. He said he had another person in mind and so he decided we should be friends. So we...we are." Hinata could tell Tsunade was mad, but how mad she wasn't sure.

Tusnade sat down and waved them off. When she knew they were gone she stood to look out the window. "So Nasika it seems you have decided to tell the truth. I wondered how long it would take for you to tell people that the Prince never exicted."

"It wasn't that, it was the fact that no one planed on me being the only child born from such a person." Nasika spoke and sat down in a chair. "Everyone knows that there might have been a Prince but when my parents died it was over with." She had a cold voice.

"Tsunade chuckled. "Really. Nasika we both know you have a brother. We also both know there was never a Prince due to the fact that the Demons only obey Queens. How stupid do you think we mortal people are?" Tsunade turned to look at the girl that was raised to call her Grandmother.

"Come now Grandmother surly you don't believe in that old wives tale. All who seek power will once gain it. The question is can they control it?" She smiled and looked around the room.

"Nasika you were raised better then this. Your father knew you would lead to great power. But he also knew your brother would as well. Stop acting like he doesn't exist and accept who he is." Tsunade always endded up having this conversation with her everytime they spoke to one another.

"Why should I? Everyone believes I was the one who was going to kill him. What happends to me for it. I am sent into excile. But when the one person I love murders his family what happnes to him? He gets nothing. No one tried to stop him. But me...I get." Nasika was broken off from her sentence.

"Nasika stop this pity party. You are the daughter of the Fourth Hokage and sister to Naruto act like it. You are a very strong ninja and you are a great Queen act like it." Tsunade spoke calmly but could feel the anger rise in her throat.

Nasika had always felt hatred towards Naruto when they both died protecting him when he was born. She knew he didn't know it was his fault, but she couldn't stop the hurt it brought with thinking of them or him.

Nasika faught back the tears and left the room. She would be damned if that woman had any right to think she should love that monster. But could she really call him the monster. She after all was born dead and it was a demon who decided she was a powerful baby who could protect them at all cost.

But was she really that girl or was she someone that was easily mistaken for the wrong person? She was going to find out what made Naruto think he was better then most people.

**I am so sorry about the update. It really as been one of those times where everything was against me at the moment. I really hope this chapter is good. I tried my best. Reviews welcomed. **


	5. Never! Part 2

**Never! Part 2**

**Part two here for all to read. I hope this is a good one. Let me know what ya think and I will work harder to do better.**

_But was she really that girl or was she someone that was easily mistaken for the wrong person? She was going to find out what made Naruto think he was better than most people._

Nasika went in search of Naruto. She went to all the places she heard he visited the most but couldn't find him. Finally she gave up and went to one place no one judged her. She went and visited her parents. Even when dead she knew they loved her. They would believe anything she says. They trusted her all the time. When they were alive.

When she arrived she saw she wasn't alone and she then noticed who it was. She thought about turning around, but knew that would get her nowhere to getting to know him. She shrugged her shoulders and walked up to him.

"What are you doing here?" She asked him. She looked at the grave and read what it wrote. She held back the tears and looked at Naruto.

"They are my parents. They died protecting me and this village. I want to become a strong ninja and do what my father did for them. But I also want to be like someone else who use to be with me all the time. She wasn't in my life for long but she was still there. " Naruto chuckled and turn to walk away.

Nasika was frozen. She couldn't believe it. After all these years he remembered. She wasn't sure what to say. She broke down and cried. How could she forget the time where he was her world? A time where her exile was over with and she was able to come home and love him. "What happened?" She whispered.

"You lost everything, that's what happened." Nasika turned around and was in the embrace of Kakashi. "Nasika no one expected you to ever turn your back on anyone, but Danzo did." He said as he held her. If anyone other than her father knew her better it would be someone who she saw as a brother figure.

"I ruined everything didn't I?" She cried in his chest. "If I hadn't left he would have been better already, wouldn't he?" She asked as she whipped the tears from her eyes.

Kakashi nodded and ruffled her hair like he did when she was little. "But even without you he became a ninja, but it was because of you. You saw a boy who had been hurt just as badly as you had. It takes a lot to help raise a boy who carries a demon in them." Kakashi spoke as he looked at the grave.

Nasika looked around and looked at the grave herself. "Funny I always told myself that I would be hokage, but then Dad told me my skills were needed to protect the demons. Why was it me and not him?" Nasika looked at Kakashi for an answer but knew she would receive one.

She whipped away the tears and turned around. Kakashi watched her and chuckled. "Nasika you have always known the answers to your questions you just have to look deep." Kakashi took one last look at his teacher's grave and left.

It wasn't long before she found herself in front of her old gangs hang out. It had been years sense she had been here last. In fact the last time she was in here, she was being pulled out due to the fact that her husband dragged her out. She smiled and walked in.

"Well I had heard an old stranger had returned." Nasika turned to look at Hanna Inuzuka. She smiled and walked over.

"Yep. I thought I would see what damage that old hag has been doing. Surprised it has survived this long with her in charge. " Nasika looked at the building and noticed it had been rebuilt.

"Yeah….I mean its been…." Suddenly there was a loud noise and they both turned to see a group of teenagers walk in. Nasika noticed who they were and hid her smile.

The group joined the two women and started talking to Hanna. Nasika was staring at Naruto but it wasn't long before TenTen noticed her and drugged her into the conversation. Hinata tried to ignore the fact that this was the same person who made a demon cry with a single hit.

Nasika smiled at all of them, but couldn't stop her mind from thinking. _WOW! Did I scare that girl that bad? I mean yeah I can make a demon roll on their back, but her come on._ She smiled more when her food arrived.

They all kept the conversations about things that have happened. Hanna even told some on Nasika.

"It was so funny! This girl has always been dependent on herself and here the only way she can stay is if she is married to one of the locals. She did everything to get kicked out again. But she failed." Hanna had been laughing just as hard as the others while she told the story.

Nasika just smiled and kept eating her food. She knew Hanna liked to lighten the mood a lot.

"So Nasika what did you do to avoid marriage?" Ino asked. She was very interested in the story. Nasika smiled and took another bite of her rice.

"Nothing, I got married and made his life a living hell." Nasika smiled and started to laugh. "In fact I think we did a good job of doing that to both of us. But things got better after I had pulled of the biggest stunts that pushed him over the limit with me." She took a drink of her tea.

Lee was just as interested in the story as was Ino. He wanted to hear more. "Please tell us what you did. I am sure it cannot compare to what Naruto here has done." Lee said and pointed to the boy. Nasika smiled.

"Well it didn't matter if we liked each other or not. He was still my husband and he was very possessive over me. I decided I was going to have a little drink, well that little drink didn't end until I had about fifty or so." She said and took a drink of her tea.

"You drank a lot back then." Hanna laughed and she too took a drink of her tea.

Nasika nodded. "Yeah, I drank so much I put Shikaku Nara to shame." Nasika chuckled.

"Wait you mean you beat my dad at drinking?" Shikamaru hadn't really been in the conversation but when he heard his father's name he couldn't help but get involved.

"Yep, in fact he was the ass that went told my husband. Talk about one hell of a fight." Nasika laughed again. "I think it took his two buddies and it took about six men to hold me back. I was not a happy camper. I never want to go home to nothing, so hanging out in restaurant didn't seem that bad." Nasika took a drink then a bite of her food.

"WOW!" All of them said at once.

"Yeah, Shikamaru your dad was sporting a pretty good black eye and busted lip for a couple of days." Hanna said as she whipped away a tear of laughter.

"What did your husband do when he got you out of there?" Sakura asked.

Nasika looked at her and smile. "He did what any husband would do after pulling his wife away from a fight. He yelled, I of course yelled back and then got home and we didn't speak or look at each other for a few days. That of coursed changed when I got sick." She said as she placed her cup in the air for some more tea.

"You got sick?" Sakura was shocked.

"Yep, they thought I had a cold. But that was only until I threw something at my husband telling him he better not every sleep with me again. Then we found out I was pregnant." She spoke as she watched someone refill her class.

**Alrighty then. I think this is a good place to stop. What do you think? Also next chapter needs a title name so I am open to suggestions. Thanks for readin and I hope you enjoy the story! **


	6. Hell to Pay

**Hell to Pay**

**Sorry for the late update. I had a long trip to Florida and other fun borin stuff Seniors have to do. But I am ready to put up chapter six of my story and let ya'll read it. So enjoy. :)**

"WOW! You are a mother? At such a young age too. I would never have thought so." Lee spoke. Hana and Nasika could tell they were all shocked.

Nasika nodded. "Yep. She's seven and she acts just like her uncle." Nasika had a ruff time rasing her daughter due to the fact she acted like Naruto more then her or her husband.

"What did people think when they heard the news of you having a baby?" Sakura asked. She couldn't believe that someone like Nasika would have a child. She saw the woman as a fighter not a lover.

"Oh my in-laws were happy. They were praying I had a little boy that would be like their sons." Nasika said with a gentle smile.

"But you had a girl. I bet that was a dissapointment for them?" TenTen spoke an then took a bite of her stake.

"At first it was but the pregnancy it self was hell to pay." She smiled. "But it gave me an excus to keep my husband home and with me. Its true, I like to do things myself, but I also like to make the strongest of men do what I want them too." She smiled more.

"Oh I bet that was a lot of fun for him." Choji said.

Nasika laughed. "Oh at first he hated it. But sooner he got use to it. I think what really shocked people is when he started talking to my stomach. That is what shocked the hell out of all of us." Nasika smile and drank more of her tea.

"Everything went fine then? With you and your husband I mean?" Hinata asked.

Nasika nodded. "But the pregnancy was a little hard on everyone. Expecially me, I was always in an out of the hospital for being sick." She said.

"I bet that was hard." Ino said.

Nasika nodded. "Yes it was. But she pulled though. I think that was the only time when my husband had been around me that I yelled and him holding my hand." Nasika laughed.

"But surely your daughter brought you two together even more then what you were before right? I mean you wouldn't raise her on your own would you?" Naruto was the one to ask. Nasika was shocked at his question.

Nasika looked at all of them and saw they wanted an answer. Nasika sighed. "For a while it brought us together. But it wasn't enough. My husband had commited the worse crime and he was exiled for it." Nasika took a drink of her tea and looked down. "He tore our family apart. I was left with a baby and a broken heart." She took a drink of her tea.

"But that is all in the past now." Hanna said and took a drink of her own tea. "Naomi is a great kid and she was raised and taught well by you." She said with a smile and everyone was quite.

Then two girls entered the door and everyone stared.

"You!" Naruto pointed the two girls.

"Oh its you. What are you doing here? Aren't you a little young to be in here little boy?" Kari asked as she walked over to him.

"Be good Kari." Eveyone turned to see Kakashi enter behind them.

"Huh? Kakashi Sensei you know this girl?" Naruto asked and pointed at her again. Kari slapped his hand away.

"Yes Naruto I know her." He spoke and then went and sat down.

Kari rolled her eyes and shot daggers at Kakashi. "Man I should have listen to Mom and stayed put." She sighed and followed Kakashi. "You better not cheat me this time and pay for the food. I swear you have someone cooking and feeding you everyday. There is no way you could survive on your own." She followed and so did Saori.

"Huh? Kakashi doesn't let kids hang around him. Wonder what up?" Sakura said to the others.

"You mean you don't know?" Hanna asked. They all turned to look at her.

"What is that we should know, but do not know?" Lee asked. He was the one that wanted to gossip more then anyone.

"Way to go Hanna you and your mouth running again." Nasika spoke. She was not pleased with Hanna.

"What I am suprised they don't know it already. I mean it really isn't that big of a secret." Hanna said with no worries. "I mean it's not like Kari cares. She see's Kakashi just like..." Hanna saw the anger in Nasika and shut her mouth. "Never mind so... Tell them about the time you set Hogake place on fire." Hanna said with a smile.

Nasika's anger left and she smile. "I forgot about that. One of the many things I tried to do to get exciled again. It failed the old man just thought I was finally lashing out in anger towards the village. It was interesting."

"How did you do it?" Naruto asked. He was smiling at her. Nasika never noticed how much he liked to prank people.

"Well it was easy. All I did was take a pa..." Nasika turned to see a very unpleased man.

"M'Lady he wishes to speak to you." I very confident woman said as she pointed to Lord Hyuga.

"What can I do for you?" Nasika said sweetly. _Damnit of all the people she had to see here why him?_

"You can explain to me why my daughter is here and not married. That is what you can do for me." He was angry. Nasika enjoyed this just a little to much.

"I have no clue what you mean?" Nasika said and took a drink of her tea.

"You know what I mean. Hinata is suppose to marry the Prince. Yet she is here not married." Nasika didn't even bother to look at the man. "Will you answer me?" He was losing his temper. Nasika had that ability with people.

"All I know is that there is no Prince. He died long ago." Nasika replied. Hinata knew her father was angry and he just got more angrier by the minute that Nasika did not address him right or look at him in the eye.

"Nasika! You better not be lying to me girl." Nasika laughed.

"What will you do? You think you can scare me cause my father or the 3rd are no longer alive?" Nasika kept a calm and peaceful smile on her face.

"You are not a child. Act your age young lady." Nasika turned at his statement. He was right. She wasn't a child. She had grown up the day she saw the demon kill her parents.

"Please don't you dare tell me to act my age. I have seen things that your pretty, special and sensative eyes will never have to see." Nasika stood up. Ninja were protecting the man that verbaly attacked her.

"Nasika that is enough. Finish your food. No need to let it get cold." Kakashi said calmly.

"Always hiding behind someone aren't you 'Princess'?" Nasika was about to lose her calmness and just hit him.

"Uncle, Father!" Both Neji and Hinata spoke. But it was too late. A ninja went for that attack.

But before anyone could really do anything about it. Saori had the man pinned down to the ground. 

"I don't think it is wise to attack such a higher official then you Lord Hyuga." Kari said in her serious voice. "You might lose a guard over it." She said as her sweet tone came back and she was her childish self again.

"Well I see you two are where you need to be when it come to training." Lord Hyuga said. He had anger in his eyes and voice.

"Acutally Lord Hyuga they have surpasses ANBU. They have been know to put demons to shame." Nasika was proud of them. Two girls giving up everything to be strong and powerful.

They would make anyone think twice, even Gaara. Nasika smiled and gave a signale to release the man from his bind. Saori relesed the man and stood my Nasika's side. Kari did the same on the other side.

"Well I best be going. I have things to do. People to speak too." Lord Hyuga turned and walked out.

Nasika sighed and felt stressed. "Why is he such a jerk?" Kari asked. Kakashi looked at her and she was slienced.

"I don't know and really don't care. I think we should just forget that is happened and go back to eating." Nasika said and they all followed orders.

"Looks like story time it over." Hanna said. Nasika nodded and looked at her food.

She couldn't eat even if she wanted too. She was on her guard now. If he was angry she could only imagine the other Hyuga members.

_This is what happens when I try to be me. Damnit all to hell. This has to be the worst thing ever to happen to me as being Queen._

**I hope this is good. I wasn't sure if this was a good title or not. Hope ya like and enjoy. :)**


	7. The End

**The End**

**I know that it has been forever. An to be honest I forgot to upload this chapter. Not sure why. But I hope you all will forgive me and keep reading it. Ok. Here it is ...I hope that it is the last chapter. If not well there will just be more to the story. Oh well here it is. Hope you enjoy. :)**

Nasika kept watch for a couple of days. She had heard the Hyuga clan was angry at her. She was to make Hinata and the Prince marry. But she couldn't tell anyone she made up the man to get a few things that were need.

For days she had recived letters from many people from the Hyuga clan. She wasn't scared of any of them. But she knew what to expect. They would do this for days.

"You have to tell them sooner or later." Saori said. She was playing with a Luna so Kari could make lunch.

"I know it's just seems funner this way." Nasika said kindly. Both girls and Luna looked at her. "What?" Nasika stared back.

"Well we have never seen you have fun before. It just seems strange. That's all." Kari said as she put lunch on the table.

Nasika smiled and joined them for lunch.

**Week Later**

So you will be returning home?" Tsunade said. She looked over the paper work carefully.

"Yes. I think my people need me and it will be hunting season for the females this year. I must go home to keep an eye them." Nasika spoke quickly and seriously.

"Well...everything seems in order. Would you like escorts or will you manage on your own?" She asked.

"We will be fine. But...I have a favor to ask of you." Nasika looked happy and childish at the moment.

"Well what is it?" Tsunade asked. She had so much to do. Getting rid of Nasika would probably be the easiest job of the day.

"Will you deliver these? They have been labled as to whom they go to." Nasika said with a smile. "I would do it myself but I must return home. I have wasted to much time here." Nasika said. Tsunade nodded and took the notes.

She watched as the three girls left the village. _Be carefull Nasika. You are the only one that keeps peace amongst our people and the demons. _Tsunade turned to look to see who the letters needed to be delivered too and she froze.

"DAMN YOU NASIKA! WHEN I SEE YOU AGAIN!" Tsunade yelled at the top of her lungs.

"What was that?" Kari asked. Nasika laughed and kept walking. "What was it Nasika?" She asked again.

"It was a very scary monster that will one day try to kill me." She said while still laughing.

"In other words Tsunade will try to kill her because of the letters." Saori said smiling.

Kari sighed but kept on moving. She didn't ever want to see Tsunada angry. The woman was scary enough with out being angry thanks to Nasika. Nasika just laughed it off and kept walking home. She knew the woman was that angry.

**Tsunada's Office**

Naruto walks into Tsunada's office. "You wanted to see me Grandma?" Naruto walked up to her desk.

Tsunada handed the letter to Naruto. She wasn't sure what it said but assumed it could only be bad. She had already delivered the other letter to the Hyuga clan. "This is from Nasika. She wanted me to get it to you as soon as I could. That is all."

Naruto took the letter and then left. He went out side the office and then opened it. He wasn't sure what it would say of why she left him a letter but he read it anyway.

_Dear Naruto,_

_ I am sure you are confused as to why I would take my time and writing a letter for_

_someone I don't know. Well the truth is I am you older sister. I was put into hidding after _

_Father died for both our safety. I didn't want to lose you so I stayed close for a while but as you _

_know somethings came up and I was forced to leave. I hope that your will one day forgive me _

_for what I have done. Know that I love you as my little brother. I am sorry that I have lied and _

_stayed away but it was for your own good. _

_ Love you always,_

_ Nasika._

Naruto was in shocked. "How? I mean no one...ever told me that I...had a sister." Naruto heard someone coming up the hall and moved against the wall. But he looked up an saw a servent from the Hyuga clan.

"Lord Hyuga has summoned you." The man turned and started to walk away. Naruto followed him and arrived at the Hyuga compound.

Naruto was excorted into a private chamber and face to face with Lord Hyuga himself. The door closed behind him and was a littler nervouse. Lord Hyuga glared at Naruto and stayed quite for a moment.

"So you are the Prince? Well you werent the man I had expected to marry my daughter but a deal is a deal. You an Hinata will be wedded in a month. Thanks to your sister." Naruto didn't know what to say.

"But...I'm not a..." Naruto paused and thought of the last part the P.S. of the letter and then let go of the conversation. "Yes Sir."

**Twelve Years Later**

"Daddy where are we going?" A young girl of eight said as she was being carried on her father's back.

"Its a pretty cool place. Me an Mommy visited once an a while to see your Aunt and this time we thought you would like to come." The little girl just got happier and happier with each word.

"Hurry Daddy I want to get there!" The little girl screamed.

"Now you started it Naruto." Hinata giggled and kept on moving. Naruto laughed an followed her.

They arrived at the lands at nonn. "Well here we are Kushina, The Land Long Forgotten." When she looked all she saw was demons living and acting as humans. She felt at home and she wasn't scared at all.

"Well what do you think? Pretty cool huh?" Kushina turned an saw a pretty woman with read long hair and she was very strong the one who asked her the question.

Kushina nodded and then smile. "Yep. Just like Mommy and Daddy said it was."

"Glad you like it." She smile at them all.

**I know bad ending but I wasn't sure where it was goin an this seems somewhat better then my first endin so here it is. A very late update but I am done. Thanks for all the reviews! :)**


End file.
